Oligosaccharides will be isolated from natural sources. Certain oligosaccharides will be coupled to macromolecules in order to make antibodies specific for certain sugar sequences. The antibodies will be used in radioimmune assays for the occurrence of these sugar sequences in the glycolipids and glycoproteins of cell membranes and serum. Waldenstrom macroglobulins and myeloma proteins will be screened for their ability to react with human erythrocytes. Those that do will be tested for their ability to react with various oligosaccharides coupled to polylysine in order to define their specificity.